That Tough Girl
by Elodie the Scribe
Summary: The scenario where a girl has confronted the Joker at the party is fast becoming cliche. Here's what would happen if a girl REALLY decided to try and stop him. Uh, kinda...


_Disclaimer: I do not, in any way or form, own any "Batman Begins" or TDK characters. Capiche?_

_Anyway, this is another 'for the fun of it' story. Basically what would REALLY happen if a 'tough girl' confronted the Joker during the party scene...it is somewhat different than the movie, but that's just because I can't remember anything... :)_

**That Tough Girl**

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen; we are tonight's entertainment!"

Screams rent the air as the Joker shot a round at the ceiling, making the partygoers duck and cover their heads as if the very heavens were raining down on them. He grinned at their fear, cackling, until a feminine voice broke in.

"Okay, stop. Stop RIGHT now."

He turned to see a lovely little thing glaring defiantly at him, although her arms were crossed in a defensive gesture. Nontheless, he was interested. "Well...hello, beautiful."

He slicked back his greasy green hair, licked his lips, and came up close to her. She shivered as he leaned into her face, about to say something, when again he was cut off.

"Leave her alone."

Then ANOTHER pretty young girl marched out from the crowd--this one a thin redhead with huge blue eyes. She was dressed in a tight, slinky silver dress and practically weighed down by loads upon loads of black and silver jewelry. "Come on," she sneered at him. "Face me like a man."

The Joker arched an eyebrow in amusent. "Whatever you say, babe."

And that's when he raised his gun and fired at her.

The redhead dodged just in time, slamming her chin on the ground as she landed on the tile floor. He laughed and fired again, but the woman merely glared, jumped to her feet. What she did next utterly bewildered him: she proceded to fling her arms and legs everywhere, making loud whooping noises as she did.

The homicidal maniac actually took a step back and asked, "You okay, kid?"

"It's called 'karate', genius," the redhead snorted. "Prepare for me to kick you in the face."

To her surprise, the Joker burst out into wild, high-pitched laughter.

"Are you serious, kid?" he roared. "THAT definitely is not karate. I've seen karate, and it--well, that's just not it. Plus, it doesn't matter if you do know karate. I have a GUN--meaning I can kill you from a distance. Haven't you seen _Indiana Jones_?"

"B-but...I'm a tough girl, I'm cool. I'll totally whip your butt!" the girl cried, somewhat whining now.

Then an older voice yelled, "ALICE TORRANCE LANTZ!"

A second red-haired girl with brown eyes appeared, giving the other a stern look. "Allie, what are you doing?"

"I'm-I'm beating up the bad guy," the younger girl, apparently Allie, said. "It's not a big deal, Kelsey."

"NOT A BIG DEAL?!" Kelsey shouted. "Dear lord, girl, I leave you alone for five minutes to get some punch, and when I return, you're annoying the bad guy. That's NEVER a good idea!"

"Oh, no, I'm not annoyed," the Joker piped up, giggling. "In fact, uh, I'm rather enjoying the show. Are you two about to start fighting and pulling each other top's off and stuff?"

"NO!" both girls shouted at the same time, digsusted.

The older girl, Kesley, glared at him. "We're freaking sisters!"

"Oh," the Joker laughed, amused. "Well, what about h--?"

He turned to motion to the pretty dark-haired woman from before, but she was gone. Apparantly she'd done the smart thing and fled when his attention had been away from her. But before he could turn back around, Allie shot forward and slammed the side of her palm in the crook of his neck. "Judo CHOP!"

He backhanded her to the floor.

Kelsy crouched beside her. "Allie? Alice? You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Good," Kelsey scowled, tough with a hint of lingering concern in her eyes. "Ever since you saw that stupid Uma Thurman movie, you think you're some warrior babe."

"Well I AM!"

"Tch. Right. We're going home. After HE'S done, but of course," she added at the Joker's pointed look.

"I'm sorry, Kels," Allie sniffed, but her sister looked away, miffed. But then she grinned as an idea came to her.

"Kels...knock, knock..."

_Ooh, a joke, _the mass murderer thinks, listening in.

"Knock, knock," Allie repeated when Kelsey didn't answer.

"...who's there?"

"Interupting cow."

"Interupting c--"

"MOO!"

Both girls fell into fits of helpless laughterand clung to each other, eyes growing misty from mirth.

Until they realized the Joker was laughing along with them.

"Well, this has been a interesting night," he told the Lantz sisters, smirking. "But, I was doing something important...oh, yes!"

He turned back to the crowd. "Now...where's Harvey Dent?"

Later that night, the Lantz sisters returned safe and sound to their house, just like Kelsey promised. They stayed up late talking about the party, Allie's stupidity, and how strangely attractive the Joker was.

Meanwhile, a dissapointed Joker was taking a stroll through the Narrows to soothe his mind when he came across a homeless man sitting on the sidewalk. The man gave him a bitter look. "What you want?" he spat.

The Joker grinned. "Knock, knock."

The man's eye twitched, but he said, "Who's there?"

"Interupting cow."

"Uh--" confusion entered the man's eyes. "Interupti--?"

BANG!

The Joker sneered as he stashed his gun back into his pocket.

"Moo."

_I totally had to insert that "Moo" joke in there--heh. _

_So, whaddya think...?_


End file.
